


Alcohol

by Kharons_Shotgun



Category: Blur
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: 有關酒精的四個極短片段。舊文重貼。





	Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> 謹將這篇文獻給當初把我推進Blur火坑的網友四星，雖然我們已經很久、很久沒見了  
>   
> 

  
  
  
**1.**  
  
　　有時候酒精可以是該死的美好。  
  
　　當Damon看Graham拎過酒瓶、動作恍惚得像個即將陷入昏厥的絕症病患，那平時理應羞澀沉默的嘴角上勾起微妙角度，隨後用沙啞語氣對他低語：「吻我，Damon，現在快吻我」時，Damon總覺得自己像簽中樂透般幸運。  
  
　　他會拉過那纖長手臂，享受指尖沁涼觸感，接著把舌頭滑進Graham充滿酒味的嘴中，貪婪舔舐上顎。這舉動總會令Graham發出低吟，像隻被愛撫過頭的貓科動物。他無法克制自己不去擁抱那個酒醉後開放迷茫的Graham。  
  
　　他索取他的唇，撫摸他的背脊，摘下他的眼鏡，親吻他的眼角。瀏海會擋住一切，於是Damon在上面吻下紅痕，就像小孩子睡前會得到的晚安吻，只是情慾意味更重些。  
  
　　Damon總是試圖在Graham喝醉時保持清醒，那樣他就可以清楚記住每一刻。他可以大膽索取碰觸，而不用擔心Graham會害羞退開。有時候喝醉的Graham甚至會比他更主動，那也是為什麼他每次都能成功扮演受害者。  
  
  
　　「Damon？」  
  
　　多數酒後的早晨裡，Graham都是這樣醒來的。他會呼喚躺在身邊的Damon，接著茫然盯住空氣中一點，就好像那裡有什麼東西能幫助他帶回因飲酒過度而喪失的記憶。「我昨晚不會又做了什麼傻事吧，Damon？」他用茫然的聲音問。眼睛在鏡片後緩緩眨著。  
  
　　「你發了場酒瘋，之後直接睡著了。」而Damon會這麼回答，裝作滿臉睡意的無辜模樣。  
  
  
  
**2.**  
  
　　在美國，酒精徹底改變了一切。  
  
　　壓力過大的Graham酒後變得十分易怒，不但會叫囂著摔破酒瓶，還會做出其它瘋狂舉動。而且不只是Graham，他們四個全都在公路洗禮下變成醉醺醺的酒鬼，開始日復一日在玻璃渣、缺弦吉他與瘀青中生活。  
  
　　有時候，醉到已經分不清方向的Graham會任意闖入Damon房間，然後衝動地想從旅館窗子跳下去，或單純朝他叫罵。Damon一直都記得那些日子裡，Graham厚重鏡框後顯露的受傷眼神，那裡頭混雜著思鄉與不知所措，透過酒精無限放大成了喪失理智。  
  
　　「噓⋯⋯Graham，停下來，先停下來⋯⋯」  
  
　　在Graham真的做出危險舉動前，Damon總是會適時用手指掩住他眼鏡。等到Graham稍微安定一些後，再輕輕吻住他的唇角，讓對方平緩情緒。  
  
　　那麼多個在旅館房間的夜晚，那麼多次在巡迴車中的互相依偎。那就像一沼深潭，在異鄉將他們漸漸拖進無邊的黑暗裡。  
  
  
  
**3.**  
  
　　在跌落谷底前，Damon從沒想過事情會變成這樣。他還記得十五歲以前，酒精這種東西只是在食品標籤上才會看到的專有名詞。  
  
  
　　“Al-cohol.”  
  
　　十三歲時，Damon與Graham常常坐在餐桌旁吃餅乾。他們會從冰箱中拿出一堆飲料，各自選出想喝的，再把剩餘放回去。  
  
　　有一次Graham選了橘子汁，把一瓶不要喝的花俏玻璃瓶遞給Damon，問他知不知道上面的字怎麼唸。那時Damon接過玻璃瓶，掃了一眼漂白標籤紙，裝模作樣地唸出“Alcohol”三個音，假裝自己好像很懂。  
  
　　之後他們兩人邊吃餅乾邊看電視，Graham沉默地啃著藍莓燕麥餅，偶爾因電視內容發笑。在下午五點Damon媽媽回到家煮正餐之前，他們可以盡情泡在椅子上看電視，那是他們童年專有的特權。  
  
　　Graham開果汁瓶時笨拙又傻氣的模樣，Damon到現在都忘不了。  
  
  
  
**4.**  
  
　　98年時，他與Justine分手了。那個週末樂隊四人在酒吧狂飲，紀念某人結束愛情長跑。  
  
　　「Damon，恢復單身的感覺怎麼樣？」Alex揮揮玻璃杯，臉上掛著一如既往的雅痞笑容。而Dave則跳出來當老好人，「別這樣刺激他，失戀已經夠不好受了。」  
  
　　Alex聳聳肩，「好嘛，不說就不說。」  
  
  
　　那一晚他們不停的喝，直到半夜兩點店要關門了，才分成兩路回家。一開始是Alex負責送他，Dave負責Graham，因為他們兩個是醉得最嚴重的。一個心碎者與慣例酒鬼，怎麼看都有被分頭護送的理由。  
  
　　然而Damon拒絕了。他牽住Graham的手，然後用被酒精浸到有點啞掉的聲音說：「我想要Graham陪我回家。」  
  
　　「Damon，這樣不好吧。」Dave皺眉。  
  
　　「我只想要Graham陪。」他更用力握緊手中冰冷手指，表達出失戀者該有的那份任性。片刻後，Graham也回握他的手，有點速度遲鈍的說：「嗯，我送他吧。」  
  
　　Alex和Dave沒法勸阻，只好耳提面命後離開了。  
  
　　他們幾乎是半拖半拉的回到家裡。Graham因為走不穩、半個人都攤在Damon身上，而Damon自己也好不到哪裡去，有兩次差點拉著Graham一起跌倒了。  
  
　　到家後，他們在客廳又打發掉幾罐啤酒，地毯上都是廢空瓶、灰白菸蒂以及那女人還沒拿走的紙箱。Damon看Graham坐在他右手邊沙發上，凌亂的髮尾像雛鳥般捲俏，忍不住伸手撫弄。那始終如一的厚重眼鏡遮掩不了底層光輝，細長睫毛在室光燈照射下打出長長影子，精緻如手工人偶。  
  
　　多少年來，Damon都是像這樣，在Graham醉得說不出話來時，才偷偷印上他的唇。只有在理智真正被酒精埋沒時，他才有膽碰觸對方，拓張內心那份渴望。  
  
  
　　『別再自欺欺人了，Damon。』Justine離開前這麼告訴他。  
  
　　而他要怎麼做才能不欺騙自己，欺騙自己沒有對摯友抱持非分之想？  
  
  
　　「Graham、Graham，」Damon伸手輕拍夥伴手臂。  
  
　　後者轉頭看向他：「Damon？」  
  
　　摘掉對方眼鏡，他親吻Graham。  
  
　　吻從眉睫一直延伸下去，到鼻樑、臉頰，最後才是嘴唇。Graham一如往常地發出細微喘息，手掌抵在他胸前，最後揪上領口。  
  
　　「Gra、我一直──」Damon把手伸進Graham衣服裡，扯掉圍巾。他慌亂地問：「你醉了嗎，Graham？你已經醉了對不對，告訴我──」  
  
  
　　如果用失戀這個詞當作藉口，他是不是可以被原諒要求更多？  
  
  
　　那晚，Damon終究沒能下手。他只是緊緊抱住那個溫暖身軀，不停碎吻並且呼喚那人名字⋯⋯  
  
－  
  
  



End file.
